


Indulge Me

by LokiDoki221



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Loki, Food, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Light BDSM, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sort Of, Thorki - Freeform, Top!Thor, more coercion really, tagging to be safe tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiDoki221/pseuds/LokiDoki221
Summary: Sneaking out of one of Asgard's many feasts, Thor and Loki enjoy some time to themselves and definitely overindulge...-o-o-o-I don't know what this is. There's some slightly kinky food stuff going on and I guess a bit of dom/sub stuff too and oh Lord I'm a mess~





	Indulge Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be super kinky stuffing PWP originally. It somehow turned into something slightly along those lines but more fluffy and with more dirty non-kinky sex. I don't know. Norse gods banging. 
> 
> If my eight-year-old, mythology-obsessed self could see me now...

Loki slips a little further down in the steaming bath water, leaning heavily against Thor’s muscled form. One thin-fingered hand rests on his swollen, pale stomach. He’s been steadily getting through a small mountain of food throughout the evening, and finally seems to have given in.

He hiccups, and groans at the pain the sudden small convulsion sends rolling through his stomach. ‘I’m so full.’

Thor chuckles quietly, one hand massaging Loki’s scalp through his wet hair, plucking yet another sweetmeat from the nearby platter with the other. He pops the treat in his mouth whole, and slips his hands under Loki’s armpits, pulling him back into a more upright position. The forced movement, gentle as it may be, induces an airy little belch from the dark-haired god.

‘Ugh, don’t,’ Loki mutters.

‘You’ve eaten too much,’ Thor comments needlessly.

‘Shut up.’

Thor picks yet another perfect little pastry off the nearby plate, presses it lightly against Loki’s sweet lips.

‘Bet you could eat another,’ Thor challenges, and feels Loki twitch: his brother never could resist a challenge. He opens his mouth to accept the pastry, snapping at Thor’s fingers as he accepts it. Thor pinches his nipple hard in retaliation. Loki yelps, spraying the bath water with half-chewed pastry crumbs.

‘That is revolting,’ Thor says, fighting to keep a straight face. There’s a moment of silence before they burst out laughing, Loki’s stomach twisting in protest.

‘It was your fault,’ Loki remonstrates as his giggling subsides, tipping his head back to look up at Thor.

Thor hums an unintelligible response before picking another of the desserts, a delicately crafted almond-paste bear’s head, and holding it out in front of Loki. Loki looks up at him again, head resting in the crook of Thor’s shoulder.

‘Well you didn’t really eat the last one, did you?’ he reasons.

Loki glances down at his bloated stomach and considers protesting, but he supposes that really that would mean losing, and the only thing worse than losing a bet is not attempting the challenge at all. After all, it’s barely a mouthful, and he does love almond paste… He opens his mouth, crushing the bear’s head in his teeth and tasting the heavy sweetness on his tongue.

Thor massages Loki’s wet scalp with his fingertips, and kisses the top of his head. ‘Well done.’

Loki swallows, the cloying deliciousness still thick in his mouth. ‘Don’t patronise me.’

‘I’m not,’ Thor promises, running his thumb over Loki’s sensitive ears. He feels the slightest shudder run through the trickster as he does so. After all this time, pleasing Loki is easy. He knows the young god better than anyone, they’re connected in ways no one else could ever be. It’s knowing Loki so well that tells him he can take this game further. ‘What about another?’ He moves his hand away from Loki’s ear, taking another miniature pastry in his vast hand and holding it in front of Loki.

‘What are you trying to do to me?’ Loki says, ever so slightly suspicious. Thor’s only response is to move the treat closer to Loki, pressing it against his lips to Loki can feel the crisp pastry and smell the sweet lingonberry cream… he knows it’s the trickster’s favourite. Loki sighs before opening his mouth and accepting the dessert, flicking Thor’s fingers with his tongue as he does.

Loki’s stomach gurgles in protest, overfull already. Loki looks down at it, swollen and white. All the physical signs his body has to give him are saying to stop, but it all just tastes so good…

\--------------------------------

They’d been eating and drinking for hours by then, first in the feast hall and now back in the bathing room shared by their chambers, where Loki conjured up more sharp, dark wine and trays of fruit and pastries. The feast had been in celebration of the engagement of one of their mother’s ladies-in-waiting to one of his father’s great warriors, and the meat and mead had been plentiful. Loki himself remembered eating most of a large bird, several large servings of boar stewed with apples and a bowl of fish broth, polished off with a hunk of seeded bread. Of course, there had also been richly spiced roasted vegetables, pickled eggs, salted nuts and steamed greens, rich lingonberry sauces and venison gravies. The tables had been heaving with it all, and they had eaten and drunk in the darkness of the early night until the savoury dishes began to be cleared, and then Thor had caught Loki’s eye from across the table, and with as much discretion as each could muster they had slipped away from the hall, Loki through the north door and Thor the south. They met at the east corner of the great castle, stumbling just slightly and laughing at nothing determinable. Thor had left his cloak back in the feast hall, and looked somehow naked without it. By taking perhaps the longest and most convoluted route possible they made it back to the wing of the castle that held their chambers without being seen by anyone, sprinting up the last staircase three or four steps at a time when they were sure they heard voices heading their way. Outside the door of Thor’s chambers they collapsed breathless and panting with laughter against the wall, giddy with drink and arousal. Loki had pinned Thor back against the cold stone and kissed him hard, feeling the satisfying scratch of the blond’s beard against his jawline. Thor had hooked his hands behind Loki’s thighs, lifting him gracelessly into the air. He let the kissing continue, Loki’s hands tangling in the long fair locks of his hair. Loki had slipped back down to the ground, breaking the kiss only to open the door to Thor’s bedchamber and haul his brother inside. Thor slammed the door shut behind them and they fell onto the fur rug, Loki straddling Thor’s broad form, cloak hanging from one shoulder.

Loki moaned ferociously, deepening the kiss. ‘You taste so good,’ he muttered, pulling away only to catch his breath.

‘And you’re drunk,’ Thor had replied.

Loki shrugged a nonchalant shoulder, pulled his cloak free of its remaining clip and letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor. ‘Only a little.’ He grinned: ‘And so are you.’

‘Perchance.’

They had held that pose for a beat longer, Loki sitting high astride Thor’s muscled form, before the thunder god flipped him over onto his back and pinned him in place with his whole body. Loki revelled in the deep pressure of Thor’s heavier body as his brother kissed his neck and sharp collarbones, grinding their crotches together and frantically worming one hand between their bodies to pull at the ties of his breeches. With an almighty shove he had forced Thor off of him, and the older man had chuckled at Loki’s agitated efforts with his laces as he unbuckled the belt around his tunic, pulling off his boots and shrugging his undershirt away. He pulled the two knots at his hips loose, and his own trousers dropped to his ankles. He kicked them away and, in only his smallclothes, bit his cheek to keep from laughing as Loki continued to work at the elaborate fastenings of his breeches. There was something beautiful about Loki’s dedication, fingers fumbling just a little in his somewhat inebriated state. Thor knelt down next to him on the rug.

‘Permit me,’ he had said, and it was an instruction rather than any kind of question. With a firm hand he pushed Loki back so he was laid out on the thick rug, breathing heavily, clawing at the soft fur. Thor worked the laces loose with ease, Loki’s bulge obvious beneath the black leather. He pulled each of Loki’s boots free in a single swift move then pulled the leather breeches away, Loki’s leaking cock springing to attention as it’s freed.

‘No underclothes?’ Thor cocked an eyebrow. ‘My little whore.’

Loki had, almost unbelievably, blushed a feverish shade of pink as he smirked up at his brother. Pushing Loki’s tunic up away from his pale skin Thor planted wet kisses over the already somewhat bloated flesh of Loki’s abdomen.

‘You’re beautiful,’ he said. ‘My beautiful whore.’

He pulled the tunic roughly over Loki’s head, leaving him naked but for the gold bands around his wrists, which Loki slipped off and threw across the room. They landed somewhere far off with a sharp clang, not that either of them cared. Loki’s hands came to the bow at the centre of Thor’s waistband and pulls it loose, releasing Thor’s own mighty erection.

‘I want it,’ was all he said, hands pushing firm against Thor’s chest, reversing their positions. He runs his fingernails tantalisingly across the sensitive skin of Thor’s inner thighs, breath catching as the thunder god’s erection quivers, pre-cum gleaming at the head. Loki poked his tongue out, carefully licking his way around the head of Thor’s cock before brushing over the hole, hearing the blond’s deep moan. He took more of Thor’s erection into his mouth, beginning to work at its length, lithe fingers cupping and massaging his balls. He moans wildly, sending shuddering vibrations through Thor’s cock as he feels a wet, slick finger enter his hole from behind.

‘Yes, my love, that’s it,’ Thor had coaxed, pushing back Loki’s hair with his free hand, letting their eyes meet. ‘My good little slut.’

The second finger was not as much of a surprise as the first, but as Thor began to twist and bend his fingers Loki started seeing stars. He took as much of Thor’s length into his mouth as he could, feeling the head pressing against the back of his throat. The intensity was incredible, he was feeling Thor like he never had before, filling his mouth and his ass, and he doesn’t think it’s just the alcohol that’s making it so good.

‘Loki,’ Thor murmured, and Loki had understood the tone instinctively, and pulled back just a little. ‘ _Loki_ ,’ he moaned. He couldn’t help bucking his hips, as Loki had anticipsted, and pressing firm fingers into Loki’s ass cheek he climaxed. Loki took everything he gave before moving up and straight into a hot, deep kiss with the thunder god, Thor’s fingers slipping free from his hole. Thor tasted himself on Loki, salty and wet and not entirely unpleasant. Loki’s own erection rubbed against Thor’s belly, and he reached out a hand to tend it.

‘Fuck me,’ Loki muttered, still kissing. ‘Want you to fuck me. Get inside me.’ He presses several short kisses across Thor’s jawline, up to whisper into his ear. ‘Let me ride you.’ His hand slips down to Thor’s penis, still soft after his ejaculation.

‘A moment,’ Thor had gasped, smiling as Loki kissed him again. ‘Patience. You’ve sated me too well, sweetling.’ It was true enough, Thor had barely caught his breath since climaxing, and now, of course, here was Loki, playing the brat, begging for more. It was a good thing Thor loved the wild mischief maker so well.

Loki had tweaked his nipples, smirking as they hardened further than they had already been.

‘We could cut ourselves rubies with those,’ he teased.

Thor spanked the trickster’s backside in response, chuckling as Loki cried out more in surprise than pain. ‘Behave yourself,’ he warned, breath finally evening out.

‘Then _fuck me_ ,’ Loki repeated, sitting back to rest on Thor’s broad thighs. He rocked back and forth a little, hand gently teasing his erection.

‘Kiss me,’ Thor instructed, and as the trickster came down to meet him he felt the life twitch back into his cock. There were benefits to being a god.

He pushed his fingers between their lips and into Loki’s mouth, watching the sweet pale lips as the younger man sucked.

‘That’s well done, my love; get them wet for me; for you,’ he coaxed, not that Loki needed encouraging. He pulled his fingers free, slipped the first into Loki’s willing hole.

‘More,’ the trickster demanded almost immediately, and Thor complied, pressing the second and third fingers into Loki’s hole together. ‘ _Yes_ ,’ Loki moaned. He bucked his hips, bringing Thor closer to his sensitive prostate. Thor pressed into the walls of Loki’s flesh with his fingertips, carefully massaging the delicate flesh.

‘Inside me,’ Loki moaned eventually. ‘You. Need you inside me now.’

Thor pulled him down for a kiss. ‘Yes,’ he replied, carefully slipping his fingers free. Loki staggered to his feet and pulled open the heavy drawer of Thor’s ornate nightstand to fetch the oil. Thor stepped up behind him, wrapping thick arms around his waist, one hand grabbing the dark man’s erection. He squeezed, his own rapidly forming hard-on pressing into the small of Loki’s back. Loki reached back with a sinewy arm, curving his palm around the back of Thor’s neck.

‘Gods,’ he breathed. ‘I need you inside me.’ Thor gave his cock another squeeze, running his thumb over the tip. Loki’s breath hitched. ‘Stop,’ he said suddenly, gaspingly, ‘or I’ll cum before you’re even inside me.’

‘I know,’ Thor said casually, and repeated the action. Loki’s gasp had been unmistakable that time.

‘No,’ he protested. ‘No, no, no, please, Thor, fuck me before I cum, I need you to.’

Thor was only so much of a tease, so he pulled Loki into his arms bridal style before laying him gently on top of the bedclothes, running a finger down Loki’s sharp jawline.

‘I’ll have you like this,’ he said firmly, ‘right on the edge of my bed so I can see your pretty face.’

Loki couldn’t even form a reply, so focused on keeping his hands away from his painfully full cock. Eyes closed, he shivered as he felt the cold oil spilling over his balls and down his crack. Opening his eyes he saw Thor massaging more oil over his thick cock, and the sight alone was almost enough to send him climaxing. Thor caught his pained gaze and grinned.

‘Patience,’ he repeated, stood before Loki at the edge of the bed. ‘All will be well, my sweetling.’ With that he had pushed the tip of his cock towards Loki’s slick hole, pulling Loki’s ankle up onto his shoulder, massaging the toned muscles of the trickster’s calf and still resolutely not pushing in.

‘ _Thor_ ,’ Loki keened, ‘no more. _In me_. I need you in me.’

‘Beg.’

‘Please,’ Loki whined. ‘I’m pleading with you, if you care about me at all, please, please, fuck me until I die.’

Thor chuckled softly at the great pronouncement, but, as promised, thrust sudden and hard into Loki’s waiting hole. The resulting choked wail of appreciation that escaped the dark man’s throat was worth all the effort Thor had put into the build-up. Loki’s fists were balled up in the sheets beside him as Thor thrust forward again, his green eyes rolling back as the full length of Thor’s erection entered him. Thor had one hand supporting Loki’s leg, but reached down with the other to tease Loki’s balls, fingers tickling across the sparse smattering of dark, wiry hair he found there. He found a rhythm easily, Loki couldn’t be more compliant if he tried, and Thor moves his hand from Loki’s balls to his raging hard-on. Loki closed his eyes, head tipped back and body arching away and into Thor all at once.

‘Are you going to cum for me?’ he said hoarsely, picking up the pace of his rhythm a little.

‘Yes, gods, yes! Anything you want from me is yours, just don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t-‘ He cut himself off with a gasp, neck snapping up and eyes widening to look at Thor. ‘I’m going to…’

Whether it’s simply the force of his orgasm or a convoluted kind of embarrassment Thor isn’t sure, but Loki can’t seem to finish the sentence. He didn’t need to, of course, Thor was ready for him, going in with several rapid thrusts before Loki came thick, white ribbons over both of their stomachs. It felt to Loki like it might not end as the waves of pleasure rolled over him, more intense than he could ever remember feeling before. With a last rough thrust Thor came with a grunt, more muted than the first time but still incredibly satisfied, and Loki’s reaction made it more than worth it. He pulled out, watching as Loki finally seemed to begin to come down from his orgasm. With unexpected presence of mind, he plucked his underwear from the floor to use as a cleaning cloth, wiping the dribbles of quickly cooling ejaculate from his stomach. Loki, meanwhile, was panting breathlessly, legs hanging over the edge of the bed, apparently unbothered by the state he was in.

He was beautiful, Thor thought, lying there like that, sweaty and covered in his own ejaculate, hair a mess and arms flung out to either side. Loki opened his eyes and smiled, an innocent, almost childlike grin of genuine relaxation. He was so highly-strung normally, Thor thought, it mattered so much more to see him like this. He wiped Loki down with the makeshift towel and lifted his legs up onto the bed before laying down beside him.

‘Pleasurable?’ Thor had asked needlessly.

Loki had kissed him with a rare tenderness, still basking in the afterglow, and hooked his leg over one of Thor’s, resting his head on the thunder god’s shoulder.

Sweaty, tired and sated they had laid together drifting in and out of dozy sleep until Thor’s stomach gurgled loudly.

‘Hungry?’ Loki had asked, already waving his hand in the direction of the table and conjuring up trays of fresh and candied fruits plus delicate little sweetmeats, sticky lemon cakes and glazed buns along with more rich mead and dark wine.

‘You’re a marvel,’ Thor had said meaningfully. ‘A true wonder.’

Loki had scoffed at the praise, but Thor knew he’d absorbed it. He separated their limbs and sat up, swinging his legs off the bed and standing up. He looked at the sweet treats in front of him, taking one of the thick sticky buns and sitting down in one of table’s ornately carved chairs. Loki joined him a moment later, settling on Thor’s lap. Thor chooses not to mention how affectionate Loki’s being: if there’s anything that would make him back off, it’s that, and gods know he doesn’t want Loki to back off now. He fed Loki lingonberries until the trickster shook his head and slipped away from his lover’s lap, moving to the chair next to him and settling his feet comfortably on Thor’s thigh. He plucked a sweet red apple from the selection in front of them and pulled the stopper from one of the wine bottles with his teeth, taking several long swallows. Thor had moved on to the lemon cakes.

‘Feed me?’ Loki said eventually, shyer than he had any reason to be.

The smile that broke on Thor’s face was genuine and wide as he pulled his chair closer to Loki and fed him the remainder of the light, moist cake. Loki continued to drink. Thor poured mead into a tumbler and took a long pull himself. It was strong, even by Asgardian standards. Trust Loki. The trickster meanwhile seemed to have found his appetite again, and was devouring sweet pastries like a man half-starved.

‘And it’s me they claim lacks etiquette,’ Thor quipped, brushing crumbs from Loki’s chin.

‘Higher standards for you. You’re the oldest.’

‘Aye, and I don’t charm my way out of trouble,’ Thor retorted, not bothering to suppress a smile. He shivered slightly in the cold of the room: the fire had not been lit. He didn’t so much as say a word before Loki snapped his fingers and in a puff of green sparks the fire roared to life.

‘What was that about my charm?’ Loki goaded.

Thor threw an apple at him. It missed, and Loki isn’t arrogant enough to think that was anything but design. He took another long swig of wine, draining the bottle and feeling the warmth begin to course through him. He belched wetly behind his hand and met Thor’s eye.

‘Quite charming,’ Thor deadpanned. Loki responded with another burp and Thor prodded his stomach, visibly bloated. ‘You cannot still be hungry.’

Thor was right, he wasn’t really, but he wasn’t exactly full either, and he’d gone to the effort of conjuring up so many wonderful things…

‘I am,’ he said, folding a pastry over in half so he could fit the whole thing in his mouth at once.

Thor merely rolled his eyes and picked a delicately iced little pink cake from the tray in front of him.

‘We should bathe,’ Thor had said, and the idea had suddenly never seemed more appealing to either brother.

And so it was they found themselves in the bathtub together, one tray of the sweet desserts still with them and Loki with a growing stomach ache he was still refusing to acknowledge. Another bottle of wine had only increased his desire to keep eating and lowered any inhibitions he may have had about the sensibility of that plan. Thor was still steadily getting through the mead, watching as the trickster became more inebriated and more gluttonous. He wasn’t sure quite how much Loki had actually eaten by the time they settled themselves together in the water, but the roundness of his abdomen is noticeable now, and the trickster doesn’t seem to be slowing down…

\--------------------------------------------------

‘I know you can do it,’ Thor coaxes, holding yet another sweetmeat out in front of the trickster.

‘Why, Thor, what do you want from me?’ Loki gripes, debating as to whether or not he should accept the pastry Thor’s offering. It looks delicious, but his stomach is beginning to cramp now; he can feel the gurgling beneath his taught skin.

‘Simply to see just how remarkable you and your appetite really are,’ Thor says. He slips his own large hand towards Loki’s stomach, but the trickster pushes it away, self-conscious and sensitive suddenly. He settles instead for running his finger across the dip and curve of Loki’s mouth, feeling the thin lips beneath his weathered skin. ‘You make for a striking figure, brother,’ he adds. ‘I’ll have to fight to keep you to myself soon, I’m sure of it.’

‘Fool,’ Loki grumbles, but the words send something fluttering in his chest.

‘Eat for me,’ Thor entices, and that’s all it takes: Loki snatches the pastry Thor’s offering with his teeth and then plucks two more little cakes from the plate and shoves them unceremoniously in his mouth. ‘Manners of a giant,’ Thor teases, lightly prodding Loki’s stomach, sensing the heavy fulness of it beneath his touch.

‘ _Oof_ ,’ Loki exclaims. ‘Have a care, Thor.’

‘Apologies my love.’ He takes a cake for himself, eats it in one large mouthful. ‘You eat with the gusto of a half-score of warriors when it suits you,’ he comments. ‘But I knew you could do it. Another?’

‘ _Thor_ ,’ Loki groans.

‘Please. Let me feed you.’ He links his fingers with Loki’s and lifts their arms above the water, comparing his burly muscle with Loki’s delicate sinew and prominent veins. He leans forward a little to whisper into Loki’s ear. ‘Indulge me. Let me look after you.’ He holds a flaky little fruit pastry in front of Loki, and for once he knows he’s been the one with the charming words, because the trickster opens his mouth to accept the dessert.

‘Forget looking after me, you’re going to kill me,’ Loki bemoans. ‘Give me something to drink.’

Thor obediently reaches out for the wine, pours a little into a tumbler and holds it to Loki’s lips. The dark-haired god tries to take it in his hands, but Thor won’t let him. At this point Loki is too full to argue, sipping carefully from the offered cup. He hiccups sharply as Thor takes it away, sending a stabbing pain through his abdomen. He groans, head falling to the side against Thor’s broad chest. He begins to gently massage his swollen stomach, but Thor’s hands push his away. It is with a strange self-consciousness he allows his brother to massage his tortured abdomen, the act somehow incredibly intimate. He hiccups again suddenly and loudly, whining with the pain.

‘It _hurts_ , Thor,’ he complains, just slightly petulantly. He doesn’t quite know how or why, but he’s somehow warming to this new kind of attention and caring.

‘I know, my love, I can see.’ Thor continues to massage Loki’s skin, now tight as a drum over his abdomen, stuffed with too much wine and a hideous indulgence of pastries. He feels a certain sense of guilt at having pushed Loki further than he really should, but by gods does he look beautiful now, so helpless and trusting in Thor to look after him completely, and look after him is all Thor wants to do.

Loki’s stomach gurgles loudly beneath Thor’s fingers. He presses down a little more firmly with his fingertips before switching to stroking circles around Loki’s navel. The action has the effect Thor was hoping for as he hears Loki stifling a belch in his throat.

‘Let it out, brother,’ he says softly, and he can’t help grinning.

‘This is humiliating,’ Loki says, swallowing pointedly. ‘Ugh. This is your - _hic_ \- fault.’

Thor doesn’t point out that most of what Loki has consumed throughout the evening has been without so much as a word of encouragement from him: if Loki feels better blaming him, then he really doesn’t mind. He presses down firmly with the heel of his hand into the side of Loki’s belly, and there’s no stifling the burp the erupts from the trickster. Thor can’t help chuckling.

‘Stop it,’ Loki chides. He’s blushing, but he can’t pretend the release of gas isn’t helping the pain in his stomach just a little bit. He waits a moment before letting out another small burp.

‘That’s my boy,’ Thor says, stroking his thumb over Loki’s cheek. Loki tips his head away, pressing his fist to his lips in an effort to push back yet another burp. ‘Don’t hold it in, Loki,’ Thor encourages gently, drawing soft circles around Loki’s navel. ‘Why the shyness? I’ve heard you belch before tonight, you know.’

‘I know,’ Loki snaps, and it’s not about whether Thor’s heard him belch before, not at all, in fact Loki is more than a little proud of his belching prowess, but this is different, he’s not in control now, and that he hates.

Thor kisses his neck. ‘You’re beautiful.’

Loki’s not ready for a compliment then, so forces up another huge belch. ‘Excuse me.’

‘You’re still beautiful.’

‘Stop it.’

‘So full and soft and wild.’

‘Stop.’

‘It’s no more than the truth. I like you like this.’

Loki casts his eyes down dubiously towards his belly, sticking up from the rest of him like a little snow-topped mountain.

‘Really?’

‘Really,’ Thor promises.

Loki thinks for a while. ‘Maybe next time we could really see how much I can eat?’ he says eventually, with a caution unbecoming to him.

‘Next time?’ Thor repeats.

‘Yes. Push me harder, if you like. Have you in control.’ Loki doesn’t know why his heart is beating so fast.

Thor kisses the top of his head. ‘I’d like that.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget to stay hydrated and look after yourself. Try to get a full night's sleep, or look at something pretty outside, or brush your teeth. Be kind to yourself. :)


End file.
